Como vainilla y chocolate
by karlaphantom
Summary: Blaine es el rey del sexo sin compromiso y tiene ciertas reglas para ello, sin embargo se enamora de la ultima persona que creyó en el mundo. Rated M por mal lenguaje y un poco de lemon


**Finalmente terminé este One-Shot, quedó mas corto de lo que hubiera querido pero fue porque mi PC ya no quiere abrir Word y la ultima parte la tuve que escribir aqui antes de subirlo, pero espero que les guste.**

**Basado en la pelicula _"Quiero robarme a la novia"_**

**__Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**Como vainilla y chocolate**

La alarma de su celular bastó para que despertara por completo, el cuerpo que yacía a su lado le recordó que no estaba solo, se levantó rápidamente ya no tenía nada mas que hacer ahí, aún era temprano así que tenía tiempo suficiente para ir a su apartamento y darse un buen baño.

Su amante logró despertar antes de que pudiera escabullirse, lo observó deseoso y con una provocativa sonrisa caminó hasta él abrazándolo por el cuello, Blaine no se apartó pero tampoco correspondió el gesto.

-Te veré de nuevo esta noche? – preguntó el hombre apenas en un susurro, sus manos lentamente recorrieron su espalda y muy descaradamente las posó en sus nalgas

-Sabes que no repito dos veces – contestó Blaine apartándose y caminando a la salida

-No puedes romper esa estupida regla por una vez?

-La regla mas importante es no romper las reglas. Lo siento debo irme

Y sin decir una palabra más el pelinegro se marchó, sin duda había sido un buen polvo y joder que el hombre era sumamente atractivo, pero Blaine nunca rompía una regla, sin duda él podía pasar por la cama de quien quisiera, asi que para que conformarse con una persona si podría tener a cualquiera que deseara, bastaba con un poco de flirteo y caían de rodillas, literalmente.

Llegó directamente a la ducha dejando que el agua relajara los musculos de su cuerpo por unos minutos, se colocó un traje sencillo y salió directamente a su cafetería favorita, ordenó dos cafés y unos panqués de canela.

A la espera de su orden se dio cuenta que alguien lo miraba fijamente, el hombre le sonrió coqueto y se levantó en su dirección, pasó a su lado entregandole un vaso de café ya vacío, le guiñó un ojo y sin mas salió del lugar, Blaine frunció el ceño, incrédulo por lo que acababa de suceder, hasta que observó con detenimiento el vaso en sus manos dándose cuenta que en él estaban escritos un nombre seguido de un numero telefónico.

* * *

-Kurt? – Blaine entró a la oficina de su castaño amigo, trabajaba en una casa de modas y al ser el mano derecha de su jefa, tenia varios privilegios como permitir ser visitado por quien fuera a la hora que fuera, pero también trabajaba mas que los demás

-Blaine….estas aquí? – el ojimiel vió como Kurt entraba con un montón de carpetas en sus manos llegandole a la altura de su cabeza, siempre se preguntaba el porque tenía esa costumbre de llevar mas de lo que podía, en vez de pedir ayuda o algo por el estilo, se apresuró a ayudarle recibiendo una enorme sonrisa a cambio.

La escena le recordó el dia en que se conocieron, pasó exactamente lo mismo, ó... casi.

Blaine estaba en la cafetería leyendo un periódico, no era mucho de hacer aquello pero aun era muy temprano para llegar a su trabajo, en eso alguien entró a la cafetería causando un poco de alboroto, levantó la vista y solo pudo apreciar a alguien cargando mas carpetas de las que debería, sus ojos se dirigieron a sus largas piernas, esos vaqueros se le torneaban tan bien que parecía tener una segunda piel, al parecer había encontrado al candidato perfecto para ser el polvo de ese día , se aproximó hasta él y lo ayudó con algunas carpetas pudiendo al fin apreciar su rostro , sus ojos eran de un azul que estaba seguro no había visto jamás, sus mejillas sonrosadas lo hacían verse adorable y su cabello castaño lo hacían desear enredar sus dedos en él, sin duda sería su conquista, asi que después de haberle ayudado le regaló su mejor sonrisa seductora, al chico de ojos hermosos no pareció importarle, pero cuando Blaine aplicó esa sonrisa acompañada de un guiño, cambió su expresión a una de desagrado y se apresuró a decir que si intentaba ligar con él perdía su tiempo, no salía con hobbits con cejas triangulares, Blaine se sintió ofendido y solo atinó a decir que él tampoco salía con princesas.

Aun después de ese encuentro el pelinegro visitaba con frecuencia aquella cafetería, le había pegado en su orgullo sin embargo había algo en aquel joven que lo hacía querer conocerlo, talvez por el hecho de que lo haya rechazado, pero el ojimiel ignoraba que fuera por eso, después de unas cuantas peleas verbales nada ofensivas sin embargo, se hicieron buenos amigos y lo seguían siendo después de diez años.

-Te traje café tal como te gusta y tus panques favoritos – le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos se sentaron frente al escritorio de Kurt

-Gracias, necesitaba un descanso, asi que….cuéntame como te fue anoche

-Bastante bien, pero hubieras visto su cara estaba devastado cuando le dije que no repetía con nadie

-Pobre, debiste romperle el corazón – mencionó Kurt poniendo una mano en su pecho en señal de sufrimiento

-Puede ser, pero se lo advertí desde un principio asi que no es mi culpa y.. – agregó haciendo una ligera pausa - hoy conseguí una cita antes de lo que esperaba, en la cafetería, fue un poco extraño pero al menos me dejó el numero

-Le llamarás? – preguntó Kurt después de morder un panqué, el cual le dejó en la comisura de los labios un poco de azúcar, Blaine estiró su brazo y con su pulgar se la retiró, para ellos no era extraño ese tipo de trato, pero si otra gente los veía de aquella forma pensarían que son una feliz pareja

-Talvez después de veinticuatro horas, sabes que si lo hago antes de ese tiempo parecerá que estoy desesperado y no quiero eso

-Por supuesto, por cierto irás a la boda de Nick y Jeff?

-Claro, y hablando de eso, irás conmigo cierto? Ya sabes como mi pareja

-No lo sé Blaine, tengo mucho trabajo y además debo planear…..

-Por favor? – suplicó

-Y porqué no llevas a una de tus conquistas?

-Porque es algo familiar, Nick y Jeff son como mis hermanos y si llevo a mis conquistas a una boda creerán que quiero algo serio con ellos o algo así

-Esa es otra de tus reglas? No llevar a tus conquistas a bodas o eventos familiares?

-Exacto! – el pelinegro lo apuntó con su dedo como si hubiera descifrado un difícil acertijo – entonces irás conmigo? Por favor, por ultima vez y no te vuelvo a pedir algo así nunca más – Blaine hizo su mejor puchero y puso cara de perrito abandonado, sabía que después de esa cara Kurt no le podía negar nada por mas que quisiera

-Esta bien, pero solo por esta vez – el castaño sabía que no sería la ultima vez que le pediría algo como eso, aun así no se negó, ya se las cobraría.

-Gracias eres el mejor

Y con eso Blaine lo abrazó tan fuerte que Kurt sintió que se quedaba sin aire, pero no le importó demasiado en ese momento.

* * *

La boda había sido más que emotiva, el intercambio de votos hizo derramar a algunos unas cuantas lágrimas, a excepción de Blaine claro está, aveces pensaban que en vez de un corazón tenía una dura e inquebrantable roca, pero Kurt sabía que eso era solo una máscara.

En la recepción todo fluía con entusiasmo, los novios andaban de un lado a otro saludando a la gente y recibiendo sus felicitaciones así como sus regalos, el lugar era grande y elegante, perfecto para ocasiones como esas.

En ese momento el castaño se encontraba en la barra pensando en algun tipo de bebida para relajarse un poco, Blaine se le acercó con dos grandes copas de helado, uno de vainilla que claramente era su favorito y el otro de chocolate, el favorito de Blaine, se sentó a su lado y ambos se dedicaron a comer observando a todos a su alrededor, en algún momento se vieron comiendo el helado del otro, era ya un hábito para ambos el hacer eso, la primera vez que sucedió se miraron acusadoramente, era obvio que a ninguno le agradaba en lo absoluto el que le "robaran" de su alimento o bebida, pero con ellos fue distinto, después de varios segundos soltaron una gran carcajada, dándose cuenta que entre ellos las cosas siempre habían tomado un curso distinto y por eso con el tiempo se volvían mas unidos.

La música cambió a baladas, Kurt miró con ensoñación a las parejas que bailaban, regalándose miradas de amor y besos fugaces, se preguntó si alguna vez encontraría a la persona ideal para él, desde hace años solo se había dedicado al trabajo y en sus ratos libres en vez de salir a lugares e intentar conocer gente nueva se la pasaba en casa, redecorando, leyendo algun libro, viendo peliculas ó con su mejor amigo, no era que le desagradara en absoluto hacer aquellas cosas y el tiempo que pasaba con Blaine sin duda lo disfrutaba, pero también sabía que era momento de avanzar, estaba a punto de entrar a los treinta y no quería estar más tiempo solo.

El pelinegro lo sacó de su ensoñación y al verlo casi suspirar por lo que sus ojos veían a su alrededor, decidió invitarlo a bailar una pieza, el castaño gustoso aceptó, se dirigieron a la pista de baile y Blaine envolvió su cintura con uno de sus brazos y con la otra le tomó su mano, Kurt puso su mano libre en su espalda y comenzaron a bailar, lenta y sonoramente.

-En que pensabas? – preguntó el ojimiel mirándolo a los ojos

-En nada importante en realidad

-Estas seguro? Te conozco y sé que estabas pensando en algo importante

-Si , estoy seguro – evitó su mirada posando su barbilla en su hombro, dando por terminado aquel interrogatorio, talvez se lo contaría en otro momento

Agradeció que Blaine no insistió más con el tema y siguieron bailando en silencio, en la cercanía que se encontraban Kurt pudo apreciar el agradable olor que emanaba de Blaine, su brazo fuerte y firme rodeándole su cintura, su respiración en su cuello agradable y tibia, la circunstancia lo hizo estremecer un poco, recordó que durante un tiempo se había enamorado de él pero se reprimió el haber permitido que ese sentimiento albergara en su corazón, pues él sabía mejor que nadie que Blaine no creía en el amor y mucho menos en el matrimonio, además de que en efecto no era capáz de serle fiel a ninguna persona, por eso había tomado el habito de follar con cualquiera que quisiese, ese era su lema "_para que conformarse con uno si puedo tener a cualquiera_" y Kurt no había hecho otra cosa mas que resignarse a ser su amigo, no había existido persona que pudiera hacerlo cambiar, asi que, qué esperanzas tenia él de hacerlo? Las posibilidades eran nulas y el castaño simplemente se olvidó de eso. Hasta ese momento.

La balada terminó y ambos sonrientes regresaron a la barra.

Entrada la noche decidieron marcharse, Blaine como siempre acompañó a Kurt a su casa, pero en vez de marcharse pronto, aprovechó para quedarse un momento con él, después de todo, no tenía planes para esa noche y que mejor que pasarla con el ojiazul.

Conversaron un poco de los acontecimientos en la boda, burlándose de la vestimenta de algunos que no conocían, o del como bailaban tan ridículamente que no merecían ser invitados a ningún otro evento de ese dia en adelante.

-Blaine, tengo algo que contarte – el pelinegro regresó de la cocina a la sala, donde se encontraba Kurt, se sentó junto a él y le ofreció una barra de chocolate que en realidad era de Kurt, pero no mencionó nada

-Dime – incitó a que hablara con un movimiento de mano

-Bien, recuerdas que te mencioné que pronto habría un importante evento en Londres y que probablemente yo tendría que viajar si Elizabeth tenia otro evento que cubrir aquí?

-Si, lo recuerdo, un momento – señaló Blaine – te irás?

-Asi es, en dos días me voy, no es emocionante?

-Si es excelente! Me alegro por ti, pero…

-Pero?

-Que voy a hacer sin ti? – mencionó con cara de tristeza que provocó una pequeña risa en Kurt

-Lo que haces siempre? – respondió sonriendo – vamos solo serán un par de meses

-Que? No puedes hacerme eso Kurt, me voy a morir de tristeza! – posó las manos en su pecho como si fuera a sufrir de un ataque al corazón

-Estas loco, no seas dramático, además dos meses no son nada – agregó dándole un mordisco por fin a su barra

-Son mucho para mí, te voy a extrañar

-Y yo a ti, ni notarás que no estoy ya verás

* * *

Pero Kurt estaba equivocado, al paso de los días Blaine se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba, sus días no eran lo mismo, se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que no lograba concentrase en lo que hacía, extrañaba su risa, su compañía, su olor, se sentía vacío, incluso intentó hacer todas esas cosas que hacían juntos con alguien más, para ser mas exactos con sus conquistas, los resultados sin embargo no eran lo que esperaba.

Despues del primer mes se dio cuenta que lo necesitaba mas de lo que nunca había necesitado a alguien, que ya no podía y no quería seguir sin él, sus sentimientos ahora eran más que claros, él, Blaine Anderson el rey de "me dedico a follar sin compromisos" se había enamorado, y no de cualquier persona sino de su mejor amigo.

Porque había tardado tanto en darse cuenta?

Estaba jodido.

Ese mismo dia en que su descubrimiento le cayó como balde de agua fría, decidió invitar a Nick, Jeff y Wes a pasar la tarde con él, se conocían desde la universidad y se habían convertido en grandes amigos, inclusive vivieron un tiempo juntos lo cual era un verdadero peligro pues no había noche en que no hicieran fiestas con cualquier pretexto, lo cual ocasionó que los vecinos se quejaran y por el bien de la humanidad decidieron separarse, hace tiempo que no compartían tiempo juntos, además necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y que mejor que con ellos, les tomó por sorpresa la invitación, Blaine por lo regular pasaba más tiempo con Kurt que con ellos desde que lo había conocido, tampoco es que tuvieran mucho tiempo de reunirse y hacer sus alocadas fiestas del pasado, ya no eran unos jovencitos y su trabajo también tenía mucho que ver.

A lo largo de las horas, Nick Jeff y Wes notaron un cambio extraño en Blaine, a pesar de los años no había cambiado su ánimo nunca hasta ese día, los tres se regalaron miradas cómplices le sacarían la verdad, bajo tortura si era necesario.

Aparentemente los había reunido para jugar póker, baloncesto, practicar boxeo y quien sabe que otras cosas más, pero en realidad no habían hecho ninguna de esas cosas, simplemente estaban tumbados en el sofá viendo algún aburrido programa y comiendo frituras.

-Suficiente – Wes se levantó y apagó el televisor, volteándose para quedar frente a los otros tres – ahora mismo vas a decirnos que es lo que te pasa – le regaló una mirada severa al ojimiel

-Estoy enamorado – Blaine soltó simplemente, con mucha seriedad y soltando un largo suspiro, dos palabras, las cuales ninguno de los presentes creyó que viviría para escuchar, les cayeron de repente se giraron a verlo mas que sorprendidos y el ojimiel sonrió de medio lado

-Jamás pensé que te escucharía decir eso, y bien quien es el pobre desdichado? – comentó Jeff poniendo cara de compasión, los demás rieron por dicho comentario

-Gracias por los ánimos Jeffrey, el pobre desdichado como tú le dices es…

-Quien? – preguntaron los tres al unisono

-Kurt – respondió por fin y sonrió al recordarlo

-Kurt? De entre todas las personas te enamoraste de él, debo decir que si te corresponde serás el cabrón mas afortunado

-Estoy de acuerdo con Nick, además porqué te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de él? – Jeff colocó sus piernas encima de su esposo, esto era cada vez mas interesante

-No lo sé, desde que se fue no puedo concentrarme, todo me sale alrevez, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no tenga que ver con él, ni mucho menos e tenido ánimos de salir con alguien, siento como si lo estuviera traicionando saben?

-Wow, quien iba a decirlo, fiel y enamorado de uno solo, quien eres y qué hiciste con nuestro amigo?

-Cállate Wes esto es serio, tengo que decírselo y lo haré en cuanto regrese de Londres, le diré que no creo en el matrimonio pero que quiero estar con él – Jeff hizo una mueca ante lo ultimo que escuchó, pero no mencionó nada

-Y has hablado con él? – preguntó Nick mientras enredaba los dedos en el cabello del rubio, al cual no le causó mucha gracia – como esta?

-Solo la semana pasada, apenas y tuvimos tiempo de charlar un poco, tiene mucho trabajo

-Bien, asi tendrás mas tiempo de pensar en como le harás para decirle lo que sientes, no te has preguntado como lo tomará? Es decir, te conoce y seguramente creerá que le estas jugando una broma, nadie cambia de la noche a la mañana

-Sé que será difícil pero, estoy decidido, sé lo que siento y voy a demostrárselo no importa lo que pase, le probaré que e cambiado

-De verdad que aún no me lo creo! – Jeff gritó casi emocionado, los demás lo vieron con asombro uniéndose a su entusiasmo – mucha suerte amigo mío, ya era hora

Las siguientes horas fueron mas relajadas para todos, después de que Blaine finalmente había revelado su pequeño secreto, comenzaron las actividades que debieron haber hecho desde un principio.

El pelinegro estaba más que aliviado de por fin haber dicho aquello, ahora solo esperaba que en el momento en que se lo dijera a Kurt, sonara tan seguro de sí mismo como lo había estado momentos antes, de otro modo el castaño solo se burlaría de él creyendo, como había dicho Nick, que le estaba jugando una broma, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que el castaño no tuviera los mismos sentimientos hacia él, no le extrañaría si eso pasara, después de todo cuando ambos se conocieron Blaine intentó ligarselo y meses despues supo por boca del propio Kurt que éste ya sabía que clase de hombre era al intentar seducirlo aquel día, sin duda se estaba arriesgando demasiado, pero sabía que ese riesgo valía totalmente la pena.

* * *

El siguiente mes no fue mejor que el anterior, ahora a su falta de concentración, se le había unido el insomnio, sus ánimos seguían igual o talvez peor, en las mañanas siempre iba por su orden de café y la de Kurt también a pesar de que no estuviera ahí, varios hombres intentaban llamar su atención, sonriéndole, guiñándole un ojo, incluso relamiéndose los labios para probarle cuan talentosa era su lengua, pero simplemente a Blaine no parecía importarle.

Intentó comunicarse con Kurt para saber como iba todo, quería escuchar su voz, lo necesitaba tanto que hasta él mismo se sorprendía, solo tuvo suerte un par de veces, las cosas estaban demasiado ajetreadas en Londres, o eso era lo que suponía al no poder comunicarse con él mas seguido.

Blaine finalmente pudo sentirse un poco mejor, el dia en que recibió un mensaje de voz de Kurt, había llegado por la noche pero era muy tarde y no quería despertarlo asi que esperó a que amaneciera para verse finalmente en su restaurante favorito, sonaba ansioso y feliz, Blaine suponía que debió haber vivido una agradable experiencia, después de todo era la primera vez que viajaba a Londres. Había llegado el momento de expresarle todo, tardó mas de lo que hubiera querido en escoger un atuendo apropiado para la ocasión, culpó a los nervios. Prácticamente salió disparado rumbo al restaurante, en el caminó se tentó a comprarle algún detalle, como un ramo de rosas pero sería un poco extraño viniendo de él así que lo omitió.

Al llegar se percató que había más gente en el lugar de la que esperaba, meses antes hubiera estado encantado, muchos cuerpos follables que admirar, pero ahora no le importó solo tenía un objetivo y después de levantar la cabeza finalmente lo encontró, caminó directamente hacía él con paso decidido, su sonrisa era mas grande que cualquier otra, Kurt lo vió en la distancia y le sonrió, Blaine sintió que su corazón se le salía del pecho de lo feliz que estaba por volver a verlo, casi a punto de llegar a su lado pudo ver con claridad que el castaño no estaba solo, el montón de gente no le había permitido detectar eso antes, frunció el ceño, su primer pensamiento fue que probablemente estaba coqueteando con Kurt y él por ser respetuoso no había hecho nada al respecto, sin embargo ese pensamiento se desvaneció tal como había llegado, aquel hombre depositó un suave beso en sus labios y Kurt sonrió complacido, Blaine sintió que se le revolvía el estómago, esta vez su sonrisa se volvió forzada, deseo que algo pasara para no tener que llegar hasta donde estaban ellos, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-Blaine! – Kurt gritò, y acortando la distancia que los separaba lo abrazò, Blaine correspondió el abrazo, sintiéndolo prohibido por alguna razón.

-Me alegra verte, que tal el viaje?

-Increíble, pero tengo que presentarte a alguien, ven – caminando solo un par de metros mas se encontraron con el acompañante de Kurt

-Blaine, te presento a mi prometido

Blaine saludó cortésmente, sintiéndose peor cada vez, su prometido? en que momento había sucedido eso? Como había podido Kurt comprometerse con alguien tan pronto, solo se había ido un par de meses, acaso era un mal sueño y aun no había despertado?

-Soy Adam, que gusto conocerte al fin, Kurt no para de hablar de ti

El pelinegro solo sonrió de medio lado, se había quedado sin palabras, la suerte definitivamente no estaba de su lado.

Finalmente se sentaron a comer, Blaine apenas y estaba probando bocado, Kurt no paraba de hablar de cómo se conocieron él y Adam y de lo lindo y atento que era, a cada oportunidad que tenía Adam le robaba besos a Kurt que duraban más de lo que a Blaine le hubiera gustado, se sentía rabioso, enfermo, fuera de sí, solo quería largarse de ahí y gritar, golpear o lo que fuera.

-Blaine – al escuchar su nombre le prestó atención al castaño – te quiero pedir algo, y sé que eres el indicado para esto has sido mi mejor amigo desde hace mucho – oh no, acaso el le pediría….? – quiero que seas mi padrino

Lo hizo, le pidió ser su padrino, el pelinegro solo asintió, que mas podría hacer en esos momentos?

-Y bien, cuando se casan? – preguntó tomando un largo sorbo de vino

-En una semana – Blaine casi se atraganta, sus manos comenzaron a sudar descontroladamente

-Una semana? – preguntó con un tono de nerviosismo que apenas y pudo controlar – no creen que es demasiado pronto? Porque no se lo piensan mejor

-Nunca es pronto para el amor Blaine, no necesitamos tiempo para pensarlo, estamos seguros de que eso es lo que queremos

Estaba a punto de seguir replicando, pero no quería quedar como un entrometido, para su fortuna la cena había terminado, solo se despediría y se largaría de ahí, lo había perdido, había perdido a su mejor amigo, al amor de su vida, si eso era un castigo, definitivamente la vida apestaba.

Se despidió de ellos con la mejor sonrisa fingida que pudo, y casi corriendo se marchó, al llegar a su departamento literalmente se tiró sobre su cama y gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo sin importarle si alguien iba a su pieza para averiguar lo que pasaba, afortunadamente nadie lo hizo.

* * *

-Lo que me cuentas es tan lamentable...que piensas hacer?

Blaine le había contado todo a Wes y éste como todo buen amigo fue hasta el apartamento del pelinegro creyendo que podría cometer alguna locura como tomarse tantos anti-depresivos o pastillas para dormir que ya no sería capás de levantarse, talvez exageraba pero con Blaine nunca se sabía.

-No pienso hacer nada, lo perdí Wes, lo perdí para siempre

-No seas tonto, hace unos dias estabas decidido a conquistarlo y ahora te rindes?

-No lo entiendes verdad? se va a casar en una semana, en una jodida semana! Que puedo hacer contra eso? me siento como una mierda

-Ese vocabulario...

-Nunca te a importado mi vocabulario no empieces ahora

-Lo único que sé es que el Blaine Anderson que conozco no se rinde tan fácilmente y siempre lucha hasta que obtiene lo que quiere

-Es diferente..

-Porque va a ser diferente? porque es tu mejor amigo del que estamos hablando?

-Exactamente, Kurt es diferente a todas las personas con las que e estado, desde que lo conozco apenas y le e conocido un novio y el muy desgraciado lo engañó, ahora que tiene a alguien creerá que quiero estropear su felicidad

-Porque creería eso? Blaine tu no sabías que habia conocido a alguien cuando te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de él

-Aun asi me siento egoísta, estoy perdido Wes

-No Blaine no lo estas, que tal si solo se casa porque se cansó de estar solo y quiere sentar cabeza? que tal si se casa porque se cansó de esperarte?

-Porque iba a tener esos sentimientos hacia mi, él sabe como soy o...como era, porque se enamoraría de mí? si esto pasó es porque yo no lo merezco y nunca lo haré

-Aun así creo que su boda es muy precipitada, sinceramente no creo que esté enamorado talvez solo esté ilusionado y eso ya sabes, deberías intentarlo al menos no puedes perder nada

-Y que se supone que le diga? Kurt te amo, no te cases son él, intenta ser feliz conmigo, suena estúpido

-Talvez puedas intentarlo con hechos, pasa mas tiempo con él eres su padrino no? lo ayudarás con todo lo de la boda, la excusa perfecta. Solo se vive una vez Blaine, y si no lo intentas ahora te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida

Blaine supo que su amigo tenía razón así que lo intentaría, sería mucho más dificil pero tenía que dar guerra, no lo dejaría ir tal facilmente no ahora, si al final Kurt no le correspondía lo dejaría ir con todo el amor y el dolor de su corazón.

Él y Kurt se reunieron la tarde siguiente para empezar con los preparativos, las invitaciones, la recepcion, la comida...había mucho por hacer. Para su buena suerte Adam había tenido que viajar de emergencia a Londres, a Kurt no le hizo mucha gracia ya que esperaba que le ayudara con algo de los preparativos pero a Blaine le cayó como una bendición y no le importaba mostrar su alegría al saber aquello.

Blaine se mostraba como el anfitrión de todos los lugares que visitaban, Kurt se mostraba fascinado y complacido, le había insistido que no era necesario que lo ayudara con todo pero el pelinegro alegó que era su deber como su mejor amigo y padrino.

Cuando visitaron al juez de paz Kurt le mencionó que él y su prometido querían recitar sus votos, el juez le pidió que dijera ahí mismo porqué amaba a su prometido y las cualidades que tenía, Kurt se tardó un momento en contestar y ese fue el momento que Blaine aprovechó para hablar

-Adam podría mencionar lo mucho que te gusta la literatura inglesa, que cada que ves la pelicula de Moulin Rougue no puedes evitar llorar, que cuando algo te molesta levantas la ceja derecha y tuerces un poco la boca, que tienes la manía de revisar tu cabello al menos cada diez minutos, que cuando una conversación te aburre sueles prestar mas atencion a lo que hay a tu alrededor que a la persona con la que hablas, que cada cierta hora tocas la punta de tu nariz tres veces pensando que eso te dará suerte...

Blaine podría describir a Kurt con pelos y señales por todo el resto del dia, pero se obligó a parar en ese instante, no por que quisiera sino por la cara que comenzaba a poner el juez y el mismo Kurt, lo veía con asombro, alegría y añoranza

-No lo sé puede ser un buen detalle - mencionó al final

Horas mas tarde pasaron por la heladería ambos pidiendo su helado favorito, vainilla y chocolate, su conversación como siempre era amena, hablando de todo y nada.

-Blaine tengo que decirte algo

-No te casaras? - intentó sonar burlón pero mas bien pareció esperanzado, para su suerte Kurt no lo notó o creyó haberlo imaginado

-No seas tonto

-Entonces?

-Después de casarme me mudaré a Londres

Blaine se quedó un momento sin saber que decir y su helado ya no le apetecía mucho

-Te irás?

-Si, hablé con Adam y bueno allá podré conseguir fácilmente un trabajo aunque él insiste en que ya no tendré porque hacerlo después de casarnos. Te extrañaré, lo sabes verdad?

-Lo sé y yo a tí

No solo iba a extrañarlo añoraría poder estar a su lado al menos unos momentos aun sabiendolo prohibido, no sabía si eso aliviaría o aumentaría su dolor.

* * *

-Te tengo una sorpresa

Solo faltaba un día para la boda, el ojimiel podía disimular cada vez menos su desilusión pero no quería arruinarle el dia a Kurt, le organizó una pequeña fiesta que algunos creyeron era de despedida de soltero, sin embargo para el era de una despedida definitiva.

Kurt permanecía con los ojos vendados y al llegar al apartamento de Blaine finalmente pudo apreciar aquel detalle.

Despues de unas cuantas horas ya habían muchos ebrios bailando y cantando sin parar solo habían unos cuantos aun en sus cinco sentidos incluyendo entre ellos a Wes, Jeff Kurt y Blaine solo estaban algo mareados por los efectos del alcohol pero nada mas.

Kurt bailó con todos esa noche y al final fue con Blaine que estaba sentado en en piso con expresion dolida, se sentó a su lado y recargó la cabeza en su hombro, sabía con exactitud lo que pasaba por al mente del pelinegro o al menos una parte, Blaine al sentirlo tan cerca por primera vez desde que había regresado de Londres tuvo el deseo de llorar hasta cansarse o quedarse dormido, pero lo que hizo ni el mismo lo esperaba, tomó a Kurt de la barbilla para que lo mirara directo a los ojos y lo besó, lentamente, pidiendo un permiso que probablemente se le negaría en cuanto Kurt reaccionara pero eso no pasó, Kurt lo acercó mas su cuerpo y le devolvió el beso, Blaine no supo en que momento había comenzado a llorar hasta que sintió un sabor salado en sus labios aun unidos a los de Kurt, solo hasta que se separaron se dió cuenta que tambien el castaño estaba llorando, no pudo soportar verlo así por causa suya y se levantó rápidamente en dirección a su habitación pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, no contó con que Kurt iría tras él.

-Porque lo has hecho?

Blaine no se atrevía a verlo a la cara pero finalmente lo hizo, Kurt había dejado de llorar pero aun tenía los ojos rojos y lo miraba con reproche

-Contesta Blaine porque lo has hecho

-Yo...Kurt perdóname, yo solo...yo te...

-Me voy a casar, mañana me caso y se te ocurre besarme? porque? porque no me dejas ser feliz y dejas de pensar en tí por un momento

-Lo siento Kurt, pero no puedo ser tu padrino, perdóname porfavor

Se dió la media vuelta y se marchó dejando solo al castaño y mas confuso que antes, Wes llegó en ese instante, había visto el beso y tambien había escuchado la conversación, despues golpearía a Blaine por no haberle confesado a Kurt lo que sentía pero ahora necesitaba hacerle entender al castaño que lo que pasó con Blaine no fue por egoista

-Kurt...

-Solo esta dolido porque cree que va a perderme, solo eso

Wes no le dijo que en realidad Blaine se había enamorado de él, no creía que fuera prudente traerle mas confusiones de las que ya tenía.

-Te espero mañana Wes, espero que tu si vallas

Y dicho eso se marchó.

* * *

Blaine no tenía ganas de salir de su apartamento nunca más, tuvo ganas de emborracharse hasta perder el conocimiento pero no lo hizo porque eso no aliviaría nada su dolor al contrario se lo recordaría con mas fuerza, optó por darse una larga ducha de agua fria, a esas horas Kurt ya estaría casandose y pronto se marcharía para siempre de Nueva York y de su vida, le hubiera gustado aclarar todo pero no tenía fuerza para hacerlo, lo que decía Kurt era verdad solo estaba pensando en su propia felicidad y no en la de él, y el amor no es egoísta, pero dolía como el infierno talvez peor aun.

Permaneció largos y silenciosos minutos en su cama, sentado, pensando, sin fuerzas para nada más. Escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta esperó a que se fueran ya se cansarían de insistir, pero eso no pasaba, se levanto con toda la pereza del mundo ahora que lo pensaba mejor podría ser Wes tratando de asegurarse que esta vez tampoco se había suicidado.

Pero no era Wes

Era Kurt

Al verlo se quedó helado, mas que feliz se sentía angustiado y sorprendido, Kurt lo miraba con una sonrisa y Blaine dedujo que era porque finalmente se había casado, despues de todo llevaba su traje de novio, pensó que iba a restregarle en la cara que el beso no había significado nada y que estaba ahi demostrandole que se había casado a pesar de todo, sin embargo Kurt no era así entonces que hacía ahí?

-Hola Blaine

-Kurt...que haces aqui

-Vine a decirte que no me casé, porque yo no soy tan idiota como para dejar ir a la persona que amo

-Sé que parecí un egoísta pero yo realmente me enamoré de tí y...

-Lo sé, Wes me lo dijo, aunque quien debería haberlo hecho eras tú

-Lo siento - se acercó a Kurt lentamente - soy un idiota no?

-Si definitivamente

Sin decir una palabra más se besaron, un beso largo y profundo que pronto se volvio ansioso y apasionado, se dirigieron al cuarto donde se desnudaron lentamente, al sentir sus cuerpos desnudos gimieron de placer, Blaine recostó a Kurt lentamente comenzó besando sus labios bajando por su cuello, su pecho y finalmente sus muslos, todo era perfecto y se sentía mas que dichoso. Regresó a su lengua y lo besó con fervor podía sentir su propia excitación crecer y la de su castaño, comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente liberando roncos gemidos tan solo de oir su respiración agitada, se detuvo por un momento y antes de que Kurt protestara tanteo con su mano libre uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche sacando de él un bote de lubricante, untó suficiente en sus dedos y comenzó a prepararlo, un dedo...dos...tres, cuando estuvo listo se posicionó entre sus largas piernas y lo penetró lentamente sintiendo un escalofrio placentero, estuvieron unos segundos en esa posición ambos acostumbrándose a la sensación

-Muévete

Poco a poco comenzó a moverse, sentían las olas de placer inundar sus cuerpos, Kurt parecía disfrutarlo mucho pero no para volverse loco hasta que Blaine encontró aquel punto que lo hizo sentir en el cielo y gritó de puro placer

-Oh ahí estas

Sus embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y profundas, Kurt lo tomó de la nuca y lo atrajo hacía él para besarlo ferozmente, Blaine se dejo hacer y aumentó el ritmo aun más hasta que sintió ese cosquilleo familiar, Kurt tambien lo hizo y cruzó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para obtener más, finalmente ambos llegaron a su orgasmo, el castaño se vació entre sus cuerpos y Blaine dentro de él. El pelinegro se recostó sobre él abrazándolo y repartiendo pequeños besos y mordiscos en su cuello, sin fuerzas para nada más

-Eso dejara marcas - comentó Kurt entre suspiros

-Bueno...ahora sabrán que eres mío. Te amo Kurt

-Y yo a ti Blaine...estoy todo pegajoso

-Creo que te ves sexy

Sin previo aviso Blaine se cambió de posición, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a lamer el semen que había en su estómago

-Blaine! - El mencionado solo rió por lo bajo y siguió con su tarea

-Sabes demasiado bien lo sabías? como el sabor de la vainilla, tu helado favorito

Kurt solo sonrió sintiéndose incapaz de decir algo, ya que temía que si hablaba solo le salieran de la boca los pensamientos sucios que estaba teniendo al ver a Blaine lamiéndolo como si fuera el helado de chocolate que tanto le gustaba.

* * *

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer lemon espero no haberlos decepcionado :)**


End file.
